7 x 7
by Nekuro Yamikawa
Summary: Random Fic : My boringness toward sweet things.
1. Chapter 1

**=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=**

**7 [Sin] x 7 [Mystery]  
**

**Story © Necro Antharez / Nekuro Yamikawa**

**Vocaloid © YAMAHA, Crypton Future Media & joined companies**

**Genre : Supranatural / (Undetermined yet)**

**Rate : T**

**=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=**

**Scene : The Lost "Pride"**

**"Kagamine _San",_ the Wailing Ghost that Haunting our Library's Opposite Mirror.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

******=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=**

Yamaha Gakuen

Sebuah sekolah tua yang berdiri di sebuah bukit di ujung perbatasan kota. Mengalami banyak renovasi karena termakan usia dan bencana gempa yang pernah terjadi sepuluh tahun silam. Beragam cerita hantu bermunculan seiring kondisi bangunan dan letak geologisnya yang masih dikelilingi hutan lebat. Tragedi dan sejarah gelap tanah di mana bangunan ini berada turut melengkapi kesan angker yang tercipta seiring bergulirnya jaman.

;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;

Len Kagamine. Pelajar SMA tahun ajaran pertama di Yamaha Gakuen. Bocah lelaki bertampang pemalas ini adalah pindahan dari sebuah SMA di kota besar ─yang rumornya cukup favorit. Berambut pirang cerah, kunciran kecil tepat di atas pangkal lehernya dan mata menyipit akibat begadang semalaman menyelesaikan sebuah game ─Project Diva jika kau bertanya─, dia adalah tipikal bocah lelaki yang acuh pada masa depannya sendiri di mata sebagian banyak siswa yang menempatkan posisi pendidikan mereka di peringkat pertama. Terserah cibiran dan gunjingan macam apa bakal dia terima, cukup satu tarikan nafas panjang dan bertingkah seolah mereka tidak pernah ada, maka semua akan berjalan baik-baik saja.

Anjing menggonggong, kafilah tetap berlalu. Yah, sepertinya bocah itu memang harus menerapkan arti dari peribahasa tersebut selama menjalani kehidupan tiga tahun di sekolah barunya ini. Tak perlu membuang tenaga hanya untuk meladeni sekawanan beo, toh jika bosan mereka akan berhenti dengan sendirinya. Bukannya dia pecundang atau apa, tetapi dia tidak ingin berakhir di ruang bimbingan dan konseling akibat terlibat aksi kekerasan di dalam lingkungan sekolah. Itu hanya akan merepotkan wali yang harus bertanggung jawab atas segala kelakuan bocah ini selama bersekolah, bukan?

"Jadi dia 'Kagamine _San_' yang sering dibicarakan itu?" Bisik balik seorang anak perempuan pada teman di sampingnya ketika bocah ini berjalan acuh melewati mereka sembari menyanggul tali tas di pundak. Seorang dari mereka berkalung sebuah kamera digital, sedangkan yang lain mendekap sebuah buku _binder _setelah menggunakan benda itu untuk menutupi informasi yang barusan dia sampaikan ─sikap yang tak penting sebenarnya, namun telah menjadi kebiasaan hampir semua orang di penjuru belahan dunia.

Anak perempuan berambut sewarna zaitun, orang yang sama yang mengalungkan kamera digital di lehernya, melirik teman di sampingnya. Dia mengernyitkan alis. Sejenak menghindari tatapan mata bulat yang meminta keputusan dan ditujukan padanya. Berpikir menimbang-nimbang. Lalu mengangguk setelah mengigit bibir dan melayangkan pandangannya pada punggung Len yang semakin mengecil di telan jarak.

"Kau juga percaya cerita omong kosong itu, Matcha?" teman di sampingnya kembali bertanya, sedikit memiringkan kepala. Gadis itu, Matcha Kobayashi, berjengit. Ekspresi pucat sempat merayapi wajahnya, tetapi hilang dengan segera dan berganti bibir manyun karena sikap si teman yang dianggap termasuk usil. "Kau takut?" sambung orang yang sama, dia tertawa kecil menahan rasa geli diperutnya.

"Ti-Tidak." Kilah Matcha membela diri. Dia melipat kedua tangan dan memasang sikap angkuh untuk membuktikan kata-katanya. Tetapi suara yang bergetar lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya mendapat gurauan tambahan.

"Wajahmu lucu kalau seperti itu, mirip ikan _fugu._" Dan wajah si ikan _fugu_ itu kini menoleh dengan mata berair.

"Kau jahat sekali, Azuki." Gadis berambut zaitun merengek kemudian. Di kepalanya sekarang tergambar karikatur seorang siswi berpakaian _seifuku _berwarna putih dengan wajah ikan _fugu _yang menggembung penuh duri.

Azuki. Atau nama lengkapnya Azuki Masaoka. Dia adalah murid kelas 2B di Yamaha Gakuen. Gadis berambut sewarna rubi dan selalu mendandaninya dengan seikat kuncir di balik kepala dan jepit rambut berbentuk bunga teratai tersebut adalah salah satu anggota klub wacana berita. Begitu juga dengan Matcha. Mereka adalah teman akrab satu kelas.

Sejak kabar murid angkatan kelas satu bermarga "Kagamine" tersebar luas, keduanya segera bergerak mengumpulkan bermacam informasi yang bisa didapatkan mengenai _kohai _baru mereka tersebut. Hal itu disebabkan karena marga ─atau lebih tepatnya nama─ tersebut telah lama memiliki hubungan erat dengan keberadaan Yamaha Gakuen ini.

Salah satu dari tujuh cerita misteri.

Hantu yang hanya menampakkan wujudnya di pantulan kaca ketika malam menaungi sekolah dan menenggelamkannya dalam kegelapan yang hampa. Rumor mengatakan bahwa hantu tersebut akan memanggil-manggil namamu dari balik pantulan bayangan tempatnya bersemayam. Sebelum dia menarik tubuhnya keluar untuk mengejar dan menyeretmu ke dalam dunianya.

Kagamine _San._

"Eh, ayo kita kejar dia sebelum jauh dan kelas dimulai!" seru Azuki seraya menghentak kaki-kakinya mengejar anak berambut pirang madu yang setengah jalan menuju persimpangan lorong selanjutnya yang berada tak jauh di depannya. Matcha yang secara tiba-tiba diacuhkan begitu saja ditengah percakapan mereka, kini mengekor di belakang. Sambil menggerutu tentunya.

"Azuki! Tunggu!"

"Kagamine _Kun_!"

Memang, alasan lain di balik sikap tak mengenakkan yang didapat bocah ini juga berkaitan dengan kisah horror barusan. Tetapi bagi Len, semua itu tidak akan terlalu memberi pengaruh. Pada dasarnya dia memang bocah yang lebih suka menikmati waktu sendirian saja. Jadi, tidak sepenuhnya predikat "Kagamine _San_" yang sekarang dia sandang memberikan kerugian baginya.

Sementara itu, kini anak laki-laki tahun ajaran pertama tersebut menghentikan langkah kakinya di tengah koridor menuju ruang kelasnya. Dia memutar tubuh malas, menyambut dua siluet anak perempuan berseragam _sailor_ yang memanggil namanya dengan sebutan '-_kun'._ Sebutan umum bagi para _senpai_ untuk adik-adik kelas mereka.

"?" Anak laki-laki itu kini mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Seorang gadis sekarang berada di depannya. Menopang badan dengan kedua tangan bertumpu di kedua lutut. Napas tersenggal karena memaksakan diri untuk menyusul dirinya dari jarak yang lumayan jauh.

"Ah, Kagamine _Kun_ dari kelas 1A, benar?" Tanya gadis itu kemudian setelah menegakkan punggungnya begitu udara telah kembali keluar masuk paru-parunya secara teratur. Di sebelahnya pun sudah berdiri si gadis berambut zaitun yang sedikit menggerutui sikap si teman yang gemar sekali meninggalkannya sendirian di belakang.

Len mengernyit mengamati wajah asing yang sekarang telah bertambah satu orang lagi. "Ya, benar. Itu aku." Jawabnya. Mengalihkan pandangan dari Azuki yang terlihat antusias ke arah Matcha yang anehnya terlihat sedikit gugup dan gemetar.

"Maaf, ada perlu apa?" dengan nada datar, kali ini anak itu balik bertanya pada mereka berdua. Garis pandang masih belum beralih dari si gadis berambut zaitun, memberi kesan seolah dia menunggu jawaban yang harus dia dapat darinya. Dia tak menyadari bahwa hal itu telah membuat kegugupan si gadis sedikit bertambah.

"_A-ano…"_ Matcha melirik Azuki meminta pertolongan. Keringat dingin sedikit terkumpul di kening yang terhalang helai-helai anak rambutnya. Azuki mendesah kecil. Menurunkan pundak dan meratakan alis ketika melirik balik sahabatnya seolah berkata '_ya ampun' _ lewat isyarat tubuh tersebut.

"Begini, kami adalah anggota klub Wacana Berita Yamaha Gakuen." Ucap Azuki kemudian untuk memulai perkenalan, sekaligus mengalihkan perhatian Len dari Matcha dan melepaskan gadis itu dari kondisi yang tidak menguntungkan baginya. "Namaku Masaoka Azuki dan ini adalah Kobayashi Matcha."

Mendengar nama klub yang disebutkan oleh Azuki, buku _binder_ yang didekapnya, serta kamera digital di leher Matcha, Len menarik kesimpulan bahwa dia sekarang ini telah menjadi subjek yang sedang mereka kerjakan. Mengingat akhir-akhir ini siswa dan siswi sering terdengar membisik-bisikkan marga yang dia miliki di balik punggungnya, klub semacam itu pasti tidak akan melewatkan semua itu begitu saja. Hal yang mudah ditebak di dalam kehidupan SMA.

"Kami dari kelas 2B." Anak laki-laki ini mengangguk pelan. Ekspresi malasnya tetap tidak berubah meski gadis di depannya masih memberi senyum ceria. "Kami kemari ingin membicarakan mengenai salah satu kisah horror yang kebetulan disangkut-pautkan denganmu karena kemiripan nama yang kamu miliki, Kagamine _Kun._" Azuki menoleh pada Matcha sekilas, "Sekaligus meliputmu."

"Oh." Len bergumam kecil. Dia sisingkan lengan _gakuran_ sebatas pergelangan tangan untuk mengecek pukul berapa sekarang ini.

"Tak perlu terburu-buru." Sela Azuki sebelum anak itu sempat menentukan waktu yang ditunjuk oleh angka dan jarum jam arloji yang dia kenakan. "Cukup datang di ruang klub kami sepulang sekolah. Bisa, kan?" Len mendesah pelan. Dia amati wajah kedua _senpai_ di depannya. Azuki terlihat memohon dengan alis yang naik turun, sedangkan Matcha yang sejak tadi menempel di belakang pundak anak perempuan berambut rubi itu masih diam dan sesekali mencuri pandang padanya.

"Akan aku pertimbangkan, Kobayashi _senpai._" Jawab anak laki-laki itu kemudian. Mata Azuki kembali berbinar dan dia secara tiba-tiba merentangkan kedua tangannya dan dalam sekejab,

"Kya!" memeluk erat teman akrabnya yang lengah dengan seruan "Yea!". Spontan saja gadis berambut zaitun itu menggeliat-geliat mencoba melepaskan diri, sebelum mendesah dalam-dalam dan pasrah menerima perlakuan Azuki yang memang suka seenaknya.

Jujur, dia terkadang sedikit risih jika harus berkontak fisik seperti itu. Salahkan beberapa _manga_ bertema _shoujo-ai_ yang pernah tanpa sengaja dia baca karena mengira tema yang diangkat adalah persahabatan, ─diperparah dengan adanya konten yang menjurus ke hal-hal tak lazim lainnya antar anak perempuan di antara lembar halamannya.

"Terima kasih, Kagamine _Kun_. Mohon kerja samanya." Gadis itu membungkuk sebagai salam penutup percakapan kecil mereka bertiga. Len membalasnya dengan sikap yang sama. Dan mereka bertiga pun akhirnya kembali menuju kelas masing-masing begitu angka yang ditunjukkan oleh ponsel maupun arloji yang mereka gunakan secara kompak menampilkan bahwa jam pelajaran pertama akan dimulai sepuluh menit lagi.

"Oh ya, ruang klub kami ada di ujung lorong utara lantai dua. Jangan sampai tersesat ya!" seru Azuki di kejauhan. Len memberi isyarat dengan mengangkat tangan kirinya tanpa berbalik.

Melanjutkan kehadirannya yang sempat tertunda di dalam kelas, anak laki-laki itu sedikit mempercepat langkah sementara dua gadis di belakangnya berlarian menuju tangga.

Ah, betapa merepotkannya jika harus menjadi sorotan orang-orang di sekitarnya, pikir Len setelah baru menyadari bahwa ada daya tarik tersendiri di balik marga-nya yang seolah menjadi tembok penghalang sejak memasuki sekolah ini.

Terlepas dari sudut pandang yang selalu fokus pada diri sendiri, dia tak tahu bahwa barusan dia bersimpangan dengan seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan pita putih terikat menjadi bando di kepalanya. Len baru merasakan sedikit keganjilan ketika dia selangkah melewati perempatan lorong yang baru saja dia lalui. Dia mengambil beberapa langkah mundur dan mengamati arah kemana perginya gadis yang sempat dia rasakan keberadaanya itu barusan. Di sana, tali-tali pembatas melintang simpang siur seperti jaring laba-laba di belakang sebuah barikade jalan. Terdapat tulisan "Area Pekerja" di atas tali-tali tersebut yang menghalangi para siswa untuk memasuki wilayah lorong yang tampak rusak dan tak terawat.

Lantainya menghitam karena pasir dan debu. Ubin dan cat tembok terkelupas di balik keremangan lorong yang tak memiliki satupun sumber penerangan karena aliran listriknya diputus. Terlebih lagi, tak ada jejak kaki di lantai yang kotor atau tanda-tanda dari gadis berambut pirang barusan maupun orang lain melintas di sana. Semua tampak tetap berada ditempatnya, tak terjamah sedikitpun.

Len mengernyit curiga. Apakah anak perempuan tadi hanya sekedar ilusinya saja? Sebab dia sama sekali tidak terlalu memperhatikan sekelilingnya, bahkan wajah anak itu pun Len tidak mengingatnya. Mengenyampingkan hal-hal tersebut, dia pun melanjutkan langkah kakinya. Kali ini dalam tempo yang sedikit dia percepat lagi karena sepuluh menit yang tersedia baginya kini telah terpangkas setengah.

"_Ah, sial."_ Gerutu Len dalam hati.

.

.

.

**=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=**

**Thanks for read.**

******=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=**

A/N :

- Kobayashi Matcha / Masaoka Azuki : Vocaloid di dalam "Project 575". Untuk lebih jelasnya silahkan cek vocawiki.

* * *

Ah, Kembali lagi bertemu dengan _author_. n_na. Maaf jika _author_ satu ini selalu lambat dalam _update_ dan tiba-tiba kembali muncul dengan membawa _multi-chap_ baru. pasti di antara _reader _sekalian sudah merasakan rasa gatal di jemarinya dan tidak sabar untuk menimpuk _author_ dengan batu batako. Maaf ya, he he he, n_n"a.

Cerita ini dibuat karena akhir-akhir ini _author_ merasa bosan karena tema horror dan supranatural sangat jarang muncul. Bahkan sedikit jumlahnya. Sementara _author _akhir-akhir ini keranjingan membaca cerita _manga_ berbau demikian.

Beelzebub:"yah, siapa suruh masuk fandom yang isinya kebanyakan cewek yang pasti ga jauh-jauh amat dengan tema percintaan." /digiles _roadroller_ pinjaman/

Maaf bagi yang merasa tersinggung, Beelze memang doyan nyerocos. Kalau anda kurang puas, silahkan siksa dia sesuka hati. Saya sudah rela lahir dan batin.

Beelzebub:"Ente rela, ane kagak gan!"

Oh ya, silahkan _reader_ sekalian meninggalkan saran dan kritik jika berkenan.


	2. Chapter 2

**=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=**

**7 [Sin] x 7 [Mystery]  
**

**Story © Necro Antharez / Nekuro Yamikawa**

**Vocaloid © YAMAHA, Crypton Future Media & joined companies**

**Genre : Supernatural / (Undetermined yet)**

**Rate : T**

**=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=**

**Scene : The Lost "Pride"**

**"Kagamine _San",_ the Wailing Ghost that Haunting our Library's Opposite Mirror.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

******=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=**

Setelah melalui beberapa ruangan, persimpangan dan belokan-belokan di lorong lantai pertama, akhirnya Len sampai juga di hadapan daun pintu ruang kelasnya yang terbuka setengah. Tanpa menunggu lama, atau menghiraukan pandangan dari dua puluh sembilan pasang mata di setiap tempat duduk yang ada, anak laki-laki ini segera melangkahkan kaki dan menghempaskan diri di bangku terdepan paling kiri. Salah satu posisi paling dekat dengan jendela dan mengarah langsung pada halaman belakang sekolah.

Dia memilih tempat itu karena dari sana dia bisa mengamati keadaan di luar kelasnya, dan setidaknya masih memperoleh sebagian dari cahaya matahari, meski hanya di waktu sore menjelang pulang saja.

"Tumben kau datang tepat waktu, Len." Sapaan sekaligus sindiran pagi bagi Len begitu dia menyandarkan punggung dan meregangkan badan sejenak. Len menolehkan sedikit kepalanya, memandang sekilas anak laki-laki berambut putih di seberang deret bangkunya. Bocah itu adalah sekian dari beberapa anak yang tak terpengaruh oleh cerita takhayul yang seenaknya saja dilekatkan pada sosok Len Kagamine. Bisa dibilang, dia adalah salah satu teman yang bersikap akrab pada si bocah pirang berkuncir di sekolah ini.

"Begadang main _game_ lagi?" sambungnya dengan sebuah pertanyaan yang baginya adalah kalimat retoris jika ditujukan pada Len. Anak itu kemudian merogoh tas dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku catatan bahasa inggris untuk menyambut jam pelajaran pertama mereka setelah bel sekolah berteriak nyaring beberapa detik setelah bocah pirang itu memasuki kelas.

Len diam tak menjawab. Dia hanya melirik sekilas dan me-mimik apa yang dilakukan si pemilik bangku tetangga. Meletakkan buku catatan di atas meja. Menindihnya dengan siku. Lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke luar jendela selama menanti kedatangan sang guru.

"Oke," anak laki-laki itu memutuskan untuk mengambil jeda di antara percakapan mereka yang hanya berlangsung satu arah. Dia melenguh, mengetukkan jari di meja, lalu mencuri pandang ke deretan anak-anak perempuan di belakang dan bergumam, "diam berarti iya." seraya mengerling usil dan melayangkan senyum pada seorang gadis bernama Akiko Akane yang sempat bertatap mata dengannya untuk sekilas.

Saat itu juga, anak itu mendapat balasan berupa juluran lidah dan wajah yang berpaling dengan sikap angkuh. Bahkan dia bisa mendengar pekikan "Hmph!" dari bibir bersungut si gadis meski jarak mereka jauh.

"Hei, Len, menurutmu siapa anak perempuan di sini yang paling menarik?" sekali lagi, dia menoleh ke arah Len dan mencoba mengobrol dengannya yang sedang dalam fase patung batu. Hanya saja kali ini salah satu alisnya berkedut dan senyuman kaku menempel di bibirnya. Membuat anak itu lebih cocok disebut sedang mengaduh karena perlakuan yang dia dapat barusan daripada meminta pendapat final dari si bocah blasteran ─yah, jika bukan turunan langsung dari kedua orang tua, mungkin rambut berkilau dua puluh empat karat itu adalah warisan dari kakek neneknya. Siapa tahu?

Dia berharap, Len akan memberikan jawaban yang bisa menstimulus otaknya agar bisa menghasilkan bermacam olokan, sekaligus membelokkan persepsi awal yang dia miliki pada gadis berambut keruh kemerahan bermodel sanggul barusan. Misalnya si kepala ramen ─karena tusuk konde yang digunakannya. Kepala permen Loli ─kau bisa melihat gulungan rambut itu seperti sebutir permen jeruk raksasa yang melekat di kepalanya. Atau…

"_GRAAAK."_

Suara derak halus dari daun pintu yang digeser, disusul salam dari orang dibaliknya seketika mengalihkan perhatiannya. Begitu juga seisi kelas. Hampir semua murid saat ini memasang wajah heran ketika mendapati sosok guru perempuan sekaligus wali kelas mereka, Avanna _sensei_, melenggang masuk dengan membawa beberapa lembar kertas di tangannya. Wanita berambut hitam bergelombang mencapai punggung itu duduk di balik meja dan mulai mengoreksi lembaran-lembaran yang dia bawa setelah menerima salam hormat dari anak-anak didiknya.

"Anak-anak," ucapnya mengawali pertemuan jam pelajaran pertama. Wanita itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kelas, lalu mengamati kertas-kertas di tangannya sekali lagi. "Hari ini Leon _sensei_ berhalangan hadir karena ada keperluan yang mendesak." Terdengar seruan 'yes!' dari deretan bangku belakang, tetapi terlalu lirih untuk bisa terdengar sampai ke telinga wali kelas mereka.

"Namun, beliau telah berpesan agar kalian semua mengerjakan soal di buku pelajaran mulai dari halaman 100 sampai 110." Sambungnya yang kali ini berhasil membuat seruan-seruan semacam tadi berubah menjadi desahan malas. Lagi-lagi dari murid-murid bandel bangku belakang. "Tugas tersebut harus segera dikumpulkan hari ini."

"Haaa?!" yah, sepertinya untuk kalimat yang terakhir ini semua murid bersepakat untuk menyuarakan rasa keberatan mereka. Kecuali Len dan segelintir kecil lainnya.

"Kalian tidak perlu menyelesaikan semuanya," wanita itu tersenyum simpul. "kerjakan semampu kalian minimal setengah dari jumlah halaman yang diberikan." Lanjut wali kelas mereka untuk mencegah agar setiap penghuni yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya ini tidak menjadi gaduh dan mengusik kelas lainnya. "Ada yang perlu ditanyakan?"

Salah seorang murid perempuan merespon. Dia mengangkat tangannya untuk meminta ijin bertanya. Avanna _sensei _mengangguk. Lalu mempersilahkan anak itu untuk berdiri dan mengatakan apa yang ingin diucapkan. "Lalu, mengapa kami harus mendapat tugas sebanyak itu jika kami tidak perlu menyelesaikan semuanya, _sensei_?"

"Oh, itu..." Avanna menunjukkan lembar-lembar yang sejak tadi dia genggam. "karena sebagian besar dari kalian mendapat nilai kurang, bahkan pas di atas standard nilai ulangan harian bahasa inggris dari kegiatan ulangan minggu lalu." Wanita itu mengambil jeda. Melipat kedua tangannya. "Sehingga beliau memutuskan untuk memberikan tugas seperti ini." Sejenak, kelas pun menjadi hening karena para murid saling berpandangan satu sama lain.

"Tetapi ada satu hal lagi. Bagi siapa pun yang bisa memperoleh nilai 9,9+ dari semua soal yang diberikan Leon _sensei_ hari ini, beliau mengijinkan murid tersebut untuk tidak mengikuti ulangan harian selanjutnya tanpa perlu khawatir dengan nilai yang akan dia dapat." Tawaran yang sangat mengiurkan. Suara-suara riuh rendah pun mulai terdengar di antara para murid untuk menyambut kabar itu.

Leon _sensei_ memang sering memberi hadiah-hadiah yang unik kepada anak didiknya untuk mendongkrak semangat belajar. Bukan kali ini saja, bahkan sebelumnya pun beliau pernah menghadiahkan sejumlah uang atau sebatang coklat mahal yang dia dapat sepulang dari urusan pentingnya di luar sana. Mentraktir makan dan karaoke pun pernah.

"9,9+ huh?" gumam anak lelaki berambut putih yang sama. Di tangannya kini terdapat selembar kertas ulangan harian bahasa inggris dengan nilai 7,0 di dalam lingkaran tinta hitam, tepat di bawah kotak nama bertuliskan 'Piko Utatane'.

Kertas itu baru saja dia dapat dari ketua kelasnya, IA, setelah gadis itu diberi amanat untuk membagikannya ke teman-teman satu kelas. "mengapa tidak 10 saja sekalian. Tanggung amat."

"Kau itu berpura-pura tidak tahu apa menantang kesialan, huh?" sela seorang anak laki-laki ─atau kurang lebih begitulah kesan awal setiap orang ketika melihatnya. Anak itu berambut putih dengan gaya pangkas rambut sependek anak laki-laki pada umumnya. Dia duduk bertopang dagu. Menyipitkan mata beriris biru teduh mendekati warna abu-abu pada Piko. "Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa tidak satu pun guru diperkenankan memberi nilai sempurna, atau juga murid untuk menerimanya." Lanjutnya, kemudian membuka sebuah buku berisi tugas soal-soal yang dimaksud oleh wali kelas mereka.

Piko segera memutar badan sembilan puluh derajat ke belakang. Dia mendengus dan meratakan alis. "Huh?" jeda sejenak. Anak itu mendongak dan Piko masih menatap ke arahnya. "Kagamine _san _lagi maksudmu." Dia mengangguk perlahan.

Piko hanya diam, sebelum akhirnya tawa keluar dari bibirnya. "Hei Len, kau tidak keberatan jika aku memperoleh nilai sempurna, kan?" jawaban Len hanya kibasan tangan saja. Anak itu sendiri kini sedang bertopang dagu mengerjakan tugas, terlalu malas untuk mengikuti ketidak-stabilan kondisi sekelilingnya. "kau lihat, cewek tampan, dia tidak mempermasalahkannya." Lanjut Piko dengan nada meledek.

Anak yang dipanggilnya 'cewek tampan' ini mendengus. Dia pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidak menghiraukan jika sudah menyangkut julukan yang lumayan populer di kelas ini akibat penampilan _tomboy_ yang dia miliki. Namun, sebelum dia menjawab soal pertama yang tertangkap oleh pengelihatannya, senyuman simpul lebih dulu melengkung di wajahnya.

"Terserah kau saja, cowok cantik." Ia berbisik lirih, tapi cukup untuk bisa membuat ujung telinga bocah laki-laki didepannya berkedut. "jangan sampai kau menangis dan mengurung diri di toilet sambil membawa sekotak tisyu karena meratapi sikap orang-orang yang mengira kau sudah tidak waras lagi." seraya mencoret pilihan ganda dari sebuah soal bernomor urut dua puluh tiga, anak perempuan berpredikat imbuhan tampan ini pun menambahkan, ─tepat sebelum bocah bernama Piko tersebut sempat melakukan perlawanan─, "Oh ya, aku merekomendasikan toilet perempuan. Belakangan tempat itu sangat sering sekali digunakan untuk kegiatan semacam demikian. Aku yakin siapa pun tidak akan ada yang mempermasalahkan jika itu adalah kau."

Dan untuk beberapa menit kemudian setelah guru wali kelas mereka hengkang, pagi hari Len Kagamine pun berlanjut dengan adu mulut antara dua sosok berketerbalikan kata sifat yang harus diberikan pada anak laki-laki dan perempuan dari pemilik bangku tetangga beserta siswi berdarah cina di belakang tempat duduknya.

Yah, setidaknya rutinitas mereka berdua setiap hari bisa sedikit memberi hiburan tersendiri bagi bocah pirang tersebut, sekaligus sejenak membuatnya terlupa akan keganjilan jalur koridor gelap yang sempat dia lalui sepanjang perjalanan mengejar keterlambatan hadir hari ini.

;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;

Kagamine _san_.

Berdasarkan cerita yang berkembang dari mulut ke mulut selama bertahun-tahun di Yamaha _Gakuen_, hantu itu dulunya adalah sosok dari seorang siswi berprestasi. Semasa hidup, dia selalu menempati peringkat pertama di setiap buku rapot tahunan. Bukan hanya itu, dia juga dipilih sebagai kandidat dari Yamaha Gakuen untuk mengikuti ajang olimpiade antar propinsi.

Namun kejadian naas yang menimpa sebelum dia sempat menunaikan amanat yang diberikan merenggut nyawanya. Gadis berimpian menjadi seorang dokter itu tewas akibat tertimpa rak kaca berisikan zat kimia berbahaya ketika menjalani praktek di ruang lab.

Sungguh, sebenarnya dia adalah gadis yang berperilaku baik di mata teman-temannya. Namun, sejak laporan kejadian-kejadian ganjil yang bermunculan seminggu setelah kepergian gadis itu, semua orang mulai mengubah persepsi positif yang mereka alamatkan padanya. Suara-suara berbisik dan terkikik dari balik cermin, _poltergeist,_ hingga sosok bermandi darah tanpa mata dan mulut berbibir terkoyak mengenakan pita di kepala…

"Tunggu," Len yang sekarang ini duduk di hadapan dua anak perempuan dari angkatan tahun ke dua, menyela Azuki yang begitu semangat bercerita. Di lain pihak, Matcha memasang senyum berkedut seiring warna putih pucat melumer rata di wajahnya. Ekspresi bocah itu berubah heran. Tatapannya yang menerawang sekilas bergulir pada kanvas bunga yang tergeletak di atas meja di antara mereka bertiga. "Bisa, _senpai_ jelaskan secara detail wujud yang sering dipakai oleh Kagamine_ san _ini?" tukasnya.

"Oh!" seru Azuki kemudian, bola matanya melebar karena masih terbawa nuansa mendebarkan cerita yang dia bawakan. Matcha sendiri hanya bisa mengalihkan perhatian secara bergantian berulang kali antara sahabat karib dan Kagamine Len di hadapannya dengan tatapan seperti orang yang memohon. "Menurut rumor yang beredar..." Gadis berambut sewarna rubi itu menggerakkan tangan. Meletakkan telapak di dagu kemudian mengetuk-ngetuk pipi dengan jemarinya. "secara umum, dia selalu tampak utuh."

Alis Len mengernyit. "dengan kata lain, dia tidak pernah menampakkan diri sebagai hantu yang kehilangan anggota badannya." lanjut Azuki seraya mengangkat jari telunjuk sejajar senyum di bibirnya. "Dan seperti yang ku katakan sebelumnya, bisa disimpulkan dia sangat mudah dikenali dari cara dia mengenakan pita di kepalanya."

"Cara dia mengenakan pita?" Len mengulang kalimat tersebut. Ingatan tentang sosok yang dia ragukan keberadaannya dan tengah berkelebat di lorong pagi tadi sempat berputar di kepalanya. Namun bocah itu segera mengenyampingkan hal tersebut dan mulai mencermati penjelasan Azuki lebih lanjut.

"Iya, Kagamine _kun._" anak perempuan berusia setahun lebih tua darinya itu memiringkan wajah sedikit ke kanan, senyum masih melekat di tempat semula. "Kagamine _san_ memiliki selera tersendiri dalam mengenakan pita. Umumnya, jika kita menyebut kata pita, pasti yang terlintas adalah bentuk ikatan kupu-kupu." Anak laki-laki itu menggangguk pelan.

"La-Lalu, ikatan model apa yang kau maksudkan?" mencoba menunjukkan bahwa dirinya masih mampu menahan rasa merinding dari atmosfir yang tercipta di sekelilingnya, akhirnya Matcha bersedia juga untuk bersuara. Manik-manik rubi itu pun bergulir, beralih pada gadis berambut zaitun di sebelahnya. Tapi kali ini bibirnya berubah menjadi bangun segitiga, sedangkan alisnya membentuk sepasang garis rata. "Eeh? Masa kamu lupa?"

Suasana menjadi hening sejenak. Bukan karena nuansa seram yang semakin kental di antara mereka, tetapi lebih karena Azuki kini merasa kecewa sehingga mampu membuat Matcha mematung seperti pahatan kapur berbentuk manusia. "U-Unnn... bu-bukannya aku lupa," gadis itu kemudian cemberut sambil mengadu kedua ujung jari telunjuk, "tapi waktu itu aku menutup telingaku dengan bantal." lanjutnya sembari tersenyum kecut dan menjulur lidah.

"Ah, terserah kau saja." Azuki mendengus, namun perhatiannya segera kembali pada Len.

Mengedarkan pandangan sejenak ke beragam objek lain yang tergeletak di dalam ruangan, si gadis rubi mengabaikan sikap seperti kucing kecil terpergok mencuri ikan dari wajah Matcha, kemudian mendesah sekali lagi karena tidak mendapati benda yang sedang dia cari.

Hingga akhirnya sesuatu melintas di benaknya ketika dia mencoba mengubah posisi duduknya. 'Setidaknya benda ini masih bisa dipakai.' begitulah yang dia pikir ketika ingatan gadis bersanggul itu tertuju pada sesuatu di dalam saku bajunya.

Sambil tersenyum jahil, gadis bersanggul itu meminta kawan dekatnya untuk mendekatkan wajah padanya.

.

.

.

**=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=**

**Thanks for read.**

******=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=**

A/N : Coba tebak siapa pemilik bangku belakang tempat duduk Piko Utatane?

* * *

Ungkapan maaf sebesar-besarnya author sampaikan kepada pembaca sekalian. Jujur, akhir-akhir ini serangan _writerblock_ lebih tangguh dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Faktor malas dan penyakit keranjingan _game online _akibat tergiur _event_ mingguan turut memberi pengaruh, bahkan lebih dahsyat dari yang saya bayangkan.

_Blank._

Hanya itu yang bisa saya sampaikan hingga detik ini. _Chapter _kali ini pun rampung karena |lagi-lagi| menggabungkan dua _chapter_ alternatif menjadi satu demi memenuhi target _word count_ minimum 1700, disertai tambalan kecil di sana-sini. Jika terus menerus seperti ini, bukan tidak mungkin saya akan berhibernasi menjadi sekedar pembaca di fandom ini.

Hiks... hiks... hueee, T-T

Beelzebub:"Udah gan, jangan nangis. Penjual balon keliling sudah punah di abad ini, jangan bikin ane susah, hadeh, =_="


	3. Chapter 3

Pukul delapan malam lebih lima belas menit.

Cukup larut untuk ukuran waktu yang dia dapati ketika mengakhiri acara berendam air hangat setelah pulang telat hari ini. Hal tersebut memang tidak biasa bagi si bocah berambut pirang bermarga Kagamine ─yang mana dulu sudah pasti akan diusir dari meja makan sebagai konsekuensi aturan kedisiplinan dalam keluarga. Tetapi, sejak dia tinggal bersama sepupu jauh dari keluarga ibu, apa yang menyambutnya ketika membuka pintu rumah bertingkat dua yang dia tinggali saat ini adalah─

"_Tumben sekali kau untuk pulang larut, Len chan~. Apakah kali ini ada anak perempuan yang menyelipkan kertas di loker sepatumu dan memintamu menemuinya di halaman belakang? Hmm? Hmm?" _─Lily Ichihara.

**=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=**

**7 [Sin] x 7 [Mystery]  
**

**Story © Necro Antharez / Nekuro Yamikawa**

**Vocaloid © YAMAHA, Crypton Future Media & joined companies**

**Genre : Supernatural / (Undetermined yet)**

**Rate : T**

**=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=**

**Scene : The Lost "Pride"**

**"Kagamine _San",_ the Wailing Ghost that Haunting our Library's Opposite Mirror.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

******=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=**

Wanita berusia tujuh tahun lebih tua darinya, sekaligus _Aneki_-nya secara tidak langsung tersebut sempat membuat Len teroleng kehilangan keseimbangan karena tiba-tiba muncul tepat di depan wajahnya ─sedetik setelah dia membungkuk dan berbalik untuk melepas dan meletakkan sepatu di deretan rak di belakang pintu.

Mengenakan kaos lengan pendek berwarna kuning, celana mini berbahan _jeans_, wanita yang juga memiliki gen dominan sehingga rambut yang dia gerai sepinggang menjadi berkilau keemasan seperti adik sepupu laki-lakinya tersebut, mencondongkan badan ─secara tidak langsung memaksa Len mengambil satu dua langkah menjauh dan menjaga jarak aman agar perhatiaannya tidak teralihkan oleh 'benda terlarang' para kaum hawa; mengingat gestur badan Lily saat ini sangat memungkinkan bocah itu untuk berbuat demikian.

Menghela napas dalam-dalam seraya membuang muka ke benda lain di sekitarnya ─bahkan tanpa menghiraukan senyuman lebar dari seorang _Onee san_ yang gemar kali menggodanya─, Kagamine Len melangkahkan kaki dan berjalan menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

"_Berhentilah berimajinasi tentang keseharianku di sekolah, Onee san." _Desah bocah laki-laki itu begitu dia melewati Lily dan mulai menaiki anak tangga pertama. Ekspresi malas bisa diamati dari pelupuk mata yang terbuka setengah di wajahnya._ "Aku pindah ke sini karena mencari ketenangan." _Mendengar pengakuan yang sama berkali-kali, Lily hanya bisa tersenyum geli untuk adik sepupunya tersebut.

"_Kau tahu, aku mulai berpikir, apa yang salah dengan kepalamu, Len chan?" _ucap gadis itu kemudian. Tetapi, Len lebih memilih menuju daun pintu bercat coklat yang telah tampak sebagian dari ujung pengelihatannya, daripada berhenti di tengah jalan untuk meladeni Lily di bawah sana. _"Apa mungkin Otouto ku yang tampan ini adalah seorang pemalu? Ah, jika memang itu masalahnya, kau bisa meminta Aneki mu yang manis ini untuk menyembuhkannya. Kau bisa mengawalinya dengan mandi bersama."_

Dan setelah dua rangkaian kata terakhir keluar dari mulutnya, balasan yang diperoleh Lily adalah suara debam pintu yang cukup keras hingga mampu membuat pijakannya sedikit berguncang seolah dilanda gempa. Yah, dia tidak benar-benar berniat serius mengenai mandi bersama. Tapi jauh di dalam hatinya, wanita itu tengah berguling-guling senang. Mungkin karena dia tidak memiliki adik laki-laki, keberadaan Len di sekitarnya bisa menjadi pengusir bosan tersendiri bagi seseorang yang merasa baru saja menjadi 'gadis SMA usil yang memiliki saudara laki-laki jauh lebih muda dari usianya'.

Sedangkan Len, memiliki seorang _Aneki_ rupanya tidak sepenuhnya menyenangkan; meski lebih dari sekali dia mendengar anak-anak seumurannya membicarakan hal-hal menarik tentang kebersamaan mereka dengan saudara perempuan kandung mereka yang lebih tua. ─Oh, rupanya dia sedikit melupakan satu hal, informasi tersebut hanya bersumber dari anak-anak perempuan di sekitarnya. Dengan kata lain, tidak ada atau hampir sama sekali tak satu pun anak laki-laki membicarakan tentang saudara perempuan mereka yang lebih tua. Entah mereka juga memiliki seseorang berstatus demikian di keluarga mereka, itu juga bukan hal penting yang perlu dia telaah.

Satu hal yang dia pahami, sebagian besar perempuan adalah makhluk paling merepotkan di muka bumi. Tidak perlu penjabaran serumit rumus-rumus fisika untuk menjelaskannya. Kehidupan di sekolah lama yang tak jauh berbeda dengan neraka sudah memutar balik persepsinya. Semasa kecil dia sempat meragukan ke-absurd-an _Anime, Manga, Light Novel_ serta beragam media di mana seorang _protagonist_ menjadi incaran beragam _Heroine_ sepanjang seri dan sesi. Sejak hal itu dialaminya tepat di depan mata sendiri ─terlebih lagi dialah pemegang peran _protagonist_ tersebut─ mulai detik itulah Len Kagamine mulai bisa bersimpati pada deretan tokoh-tokoh malang yang pernah dia kenali.

=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=

Memainkan sebatang pensil mekanik di tangan kanan, berderet-deret soal Matematika sekarang tengah menjadi lawan tanding Len Kagamine sehabis menyantap hidangan makan malam yang sebelumnya disiapkan oleh Lily di ruang makan lantai bawah kediaman mereka. Sesekali membolak balik halaman buku, dia mencermati beragam contoh dan soal dengan pola yang sama. Namun, berapa kali pun dia berkonsentrasi, segenap gula darah yang terkonversi menjadi energi terbuang sia-sia di kepala bocah pirang itu lantaran sebuah kejadian konyol yang entah berapa menit telah berlalu, berulang-ulang timbul tenggelam di benaknya.

Tepatnya, akibat seseorang yang tanpa permisi terlebih dahulu membuka pintu kamarnya ketika dia hanya berbalut handuk. Dan lebih parahnya lagi, sehelai pakaian yang dia kenakan tersebut masih sempat-sempatnya meluncur turun meninggalkan bagian abdomen bawah tubuhnya. Alhasil, dari balik daun pintu yang menganga, hal yang mungkin hanya bisa kau jumpai ketika mengunjungi galeri seni patung dan pahatan relief yunani telah menyambutmu dengan pose paling menggiurkan.

"_Kau punya bokong yang bagus, Len chan~!"_ begitulah hasil pengamatan dari seseorang yang mengacungkan jempol tinggi-tinggi meski hanya sekejab mencermati lekuk tubuh Len yang lumayan berisi dan tengah berkacak pinggang seraya menggaruk-garuk kulit kepala. Tidak lain dan bukan, orang tersebut adalah pemilik satu-satunya wajah yang familiar di rumah ini, Lily.

Tersentak kaget, sudah pasti itulah reaksi Len kemudian. Meski sedingin apapun bocah itu mencoba untuk bersikap, sayang sekali, dia bukan lagi bocah ingusan yang dulu gemar bermain bersama perempuan yang doyan mengambil peran Rambo ketika mereka bermain perang-perangan di halaman belakang. ─Diintip oleh perempuan ketika berganti pakaian adalah hal yang belum pernah terjadi sepanjang hidup Len Kagamine. Jangankan orang tidak dikenal, bahkan ibu kandungnya sekalipun tak pernah.

Kedutan yang muncul di ujung bibirnya mustahil bisa disamarkan. Dia membalik badan saat itu juga, sekaligus berusaha menerjang dan menendang sepupunya tersebut keluar dari jangkauan pandangannya. Hanya saja, semua niatan buruk tersebut terpaksa pupus karena Lily terlebih dahulu menutup kembali pintu kamar Len, melebihi kemampuan reflek otot-otot atletis yang melekat di tubuh bocah itu.

"_Oh Kami Sama, apa yang sedang Otouto ku lakukan? Apa dia berusaha menggoda Aneki nya yang selalu kesepian ini?"_

"_Berhentilah bergurau, Nee san! Itu karena kau seenaknya saja membuka pintu kamarku!"_

"_Oh ya, Len chan, makan malamnya sudah ku hangatkan loh."_

"_Jangan seenaknya saja mengalihkan pembicaraan, Baka!"_

Yah, kejadian tak terduga tersebut tidak sepenuhnya kesalahan wanita itu. Sejak tinggal bersamanya, kebiasaan untuk tidak mengunci pintu kamar ikut terbawa. Kesimpulannya, lama tidak berjumpa dengan Lily membuat bocah pirang ini kurang waspada terhadap sikap dan sifat dari gadis yang lebih dahulu mengenalnya bahkan sejak masih bayi.

Frustasi, bocah itu pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyudahi kegiatannya. Jika sejak awal kau tidak bisa memantapkan diri untuk belajar, sudah pasti tidak ada keuntungan yang bisa kau dapat, begitulah yang dia pikir saat ini. Lagipula, hal memalukan sebelumnya terasa cukup banyak memangkas perhatian lebih dari yang dia kira.

Menghela satu napas panjang, sebuah PSP yang tergeletak dan dalam kondisi melekat pada _charger_ kini menjadi incaran kedua matanya. Dia pun akhirnya meraih benda tersebut setelah lima menit mengamatinya dari kejauhan. Namun, karena suatu sebab, dia urungkan niatnya.

Sebuah pantulan cermin yang melekat di pintu lemari baju tengah menatap balik padanya ─bayangannya sendiri.

"Kagamine _san…_" bocah itu bergumam.

Selama ini, dia tidak pernah peduli dengan desas desus isu keberadaan _urban legend_ di Yamaha _Gakuen._ Dia hanya memanfaatkan kemiripan nama keluarga yang dia miliki dengan makhluk tak kasat mata yang pamornya semakin melejit setelah sekian hari awal kepindahannya ke sekolah tersebut.

Terkadang, dia memang merasa bahwa sikap yang sebagian besar ditunjukkan murid-murid lain padanya terlau berlebihan. Dia hanya meinginkan sekedar ruang bebas untuk bernapas. Namun tampaknya, apa yang dia peroleh jauh lebih dari yang diharapkan ─sebuah ruang isolasi. Tidak meleset jauh dari tujuan.

Tetapi tetap saja, bukan tidak sama sekali kondisi tersebut membuatnya bernapas lega. Sebab di antara pasang mata yang tersorot padanya setiap hari, bukan cuman satu atau dua hitungan jari jumlah dari mereka yang menatapnya dengan rasa benci.

Dan hal tersebut belum berhenti sampai di situ saja ketika dia tanpa sengaja menjumpai sosok tersebut tepat di ujung batang hidungnya ─atau kurang lebih itulah asumsi sementara dari alam bawah sadar yang mengetahui lebih detail apa yang terlewat oleh sorotan matanya pagi itu. Jujur, dia sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat siapa atau apapun itu yang lenyap begitu saja di jalanan koridor tak terawat yang selalu dia lalui setiap hari.

Dia hanya mengingat secara pasti bahwa ada sesuatu yang melintas dari sudut pengelihatannya ─karena waktu yang tidak mengijinkan dia untuk bersantai melenggangkan kaki, membuat bocah itu menjadi kurang peka dengan sekelilingnya.

Kagamine _san. _Nama itu mungkin diambil dari asal mula kemunculan hantu tersebut.

'Kagami' berarti cermin, benda yang sejak lama kerap digunakan sebagai media dalam ritual dan kegiatan supranatural karena mampu memantulkan bayangan semu yang begitu nyata dengan aslinya. Bocah itu juga pernah menemukan sebuah informasi dari segenap sumber di dunia maya bahwa cermin termasuk benda yang dipercaya mampu memenjarakan jiwa atau berfungsi sebagai gerbang jendela ke lain dunia. Tidak mengherankan jika keberadaan benda tersebut sering menjadi bagian vital dalam cerita-cerita horror dan sebagainya.

Dihubungkan dengan kata 'Ne', dalam hal ini berarti suara, terbentuklah kata 'Kagamine'. Suara Cermin.

Atau jika kau gemar bermain-main dengan cara sudut pandang yang berbeda untuk mendeskripsikan kata tersebut, 'Kagamine' mungkin berubah arti menjadi 'Suara yang berasal dari cermin'. 'Cermin yang bersuara ─berbicara'. 'Suara ganda'. Resonansi Gaung dan Gema ─suara yang memantul sedemikian rupa menurut hukum fisika. Dan beragam hal lain berhubungan dengan refleksi cahaya dan vibrasi dari partikel-partikel bebas yang melayang di udara.

Tetapi, bagaimana jika seumpama nama asli Kagamine _san _ternyata berasal dari silsilah jauh dalam cabang pohon keluarga besar Kagamine? Kesimpulan tersebut memang terdengar meragukan, namun tidak juga berarti menutup kemungkinan. Dunia ini tempat yang sempit jika kau bandingkan dengan semesta yang tidak diketahui batasnya.

Jadi, siapakah jati diri Kagamine _san_ yang asli? Apakah tragedi yang menimpanya benar-benar sesuai apa yang Len dengar dari Azuki mengingat cerita ini berawal dari kejadian tiga puluh tahun silam dari sekarang?

.

.

.

**=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=**

**Thanks for read.**

******=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=**

A/N : -None-

* * *

Akhirnya bisa ter-_publish_ juga. T-T.

Terima kasih bagi segenap pembaca yang bersedia meluangkan waktunya. Yah, _chapter _kali ini tanpa 'tembelan' apapun, "orz.

Ah, author tidak bisa mengutarakan hal-hal lain berhubungan dengan penulisan _chapter _ini. Sebab sekarang ini author tengah gencar mengincar PV 'Kagerou Days' dan 'Heisei Project'. Awalnya sih, hanya 'Heisei Project', tetapi karena hanya ada lima PV saja, maka rasa penasaran author pun beralih ke 'Kagerou Days'. Awalnya memang tidak berniat mengoleksi PV set tersebut, namun semua berubah sejak 'Heisei Project' menyerang. *-* b.

Beelzebub:"Ane sebagai familiar author ini menyampaikan maaf atas gangguan teknis yang sedang terjadi_.  
_Agan ane sedang dalam kondisi mabok dan kurang memungkinkan untuk diajak berkomunikasi, jadi harap dimaklumi jika tulisannya mulai ngelantur kesana-sini. m(_ _)m" /dilempar baskom besi/

Asuw.

Beelzebub:"Ane lalat, gan. Bukan asuw."


End file.
